User talk:Realm of Freya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Artifical Cosmogenisis page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Explain to me Could you explain to me who the hell you are editing all articles here without anyone's approval (as far as I know)? You changed all the links of sister projects to a wiki I've never heard of and doesn't even closely relate to this wikia. You have about a day to explain before I'll get Holbenilord to rollback and ban, sorry for the harsh introduction but despite I haven't been contributing to this wikia I still look after it. Horakoeri, a concerned user There were still some 'active' users here but I guess they don't come online as often as I thought they did. Maybe you should give a heads-up to an admin (http://galactic-crucibles.wikia.com/wiki/User:Holbenilord <-- He's more active there) so he'll know about the adoption. Sorry for being so harsh and quick to judge but I had to deal with trolls and vandals on other wikias making me believe you were one yourself. If you are indeed given control over the wikia I'd say good luck and take care of it, sorry about the pages I made and look 'horrible', most were made when my English vocabulary was rather limited. Horakoeri Adoption Hi Realm of Freya! As per his message to you, he informed me of your ideas for adopting the wiki. I think this is a good idea- it'd be a pity to let a wiki which was once so active just fade away. User:Orangutans99, User:Eotyrannus, User:Yuy168, and User:Jogorian are still slightly active, so I'd like to know their views. In addition, I am going to try and find another admin and see if he agrees. I would be willing to give you and another user (either from here or from another site- someone you trust, anyway) administrator and bureaucrat groups to allow you to revive the wiki. This site does still have some sentimental value to me and the other admins, though. I'd like to know it is in good hands; could you tell me about your ideas for how you will change it and what will happen to the current content? Most of the original material has been removed- you may have seen the blog posts explaining why- but there are still many pages left. Thanks for your interest. HolbenilordTalk 11:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi thar! Hiya, Eo here. I'm all for a rework, since we've got quite a few gaping holes in the wiki. Might be best for a blog post, so we can all talk at once. Does this have a blog post? -Eotyrannus Hey, I was hoping we could chat later, do you have steam/skype or any other messaging servicee that is more reliable than wikias? Yuy168 (talk) 18:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, a late welcome to multiverses. I'm Orangutans99, or Orang, and I work with Yuy as you most likely know. I've seen your blog, and I was wondering if you, the rest of the users, and I could meet up on chat at any time. Hope that you reply soon, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you please unban me---Adexium5 (talk) 14:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC)